


Mission Report

by tigerstriped24



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24193045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerstriped24/pseuds/tigerstriped24
Summary: Maria Hill does not take kindly to receiving late mission reports. This is a pet peeve that’s gotten Stark, Odinson, and even Rodgers in trouble many times. In fact there’s only one Avenger that has never filed a late mission report: Natasha Romanoff.
Relationships: Natasha Romanoff/Maria Hill
Comments: 1
Kudos: 127





	Mission Report

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little idea that I wanted to put on paper.

Maria Hill does not take kindly to receiving late mission reports. This is a pet peeve that’s gotten Stark, Odinson, and even Rodgers in trouble many times. In fact there’s only one Avenger that has never filed a late mission report: Natasha Romanoff.

Maria liked Natasha well enough. She’s good at what she does, she files her paperwork on time, and she brings Maria coffee from a little shop she likes from time to time. Maria likes Natasha, but she usually finds herself nervous around her. Between her occasional hitched breath, and her nervous stomach, she just can’t seem to keep it together around her. And on a Monday morning, Maria can’t for the love of god figure out why Natasha didn’t file her mission report.

Maria knows it isn’t because she forgot. Natasha never forgets things, unlike Stark, or Peter. Maria even knows that the mission went well, so she’s not refraining from filing due to poor performance or injury. Maria wracks her brain for reasons as to why she might want to ‘forget’ to file her report.

Most of the time, when agents forget to file reports, Maria sends an email. Beginning to think rationally, Maria opens her laptop, typing out an email to an Avenger who is clearly trying to send a message. Maria waits an hour before checking her email again, looking through other mission reports that were filed over the weekend. When she checks her email again, she finds it unanswered. Maria feels stumped by this, not wanting to focus on anything else until she figures out what the Black Widow is playing at here. She then checks to see whether Natasha has checked her work phone within the past hour. She has. Now Maria is completely aware of Natasha’s defiance regarding her mission report. 

Growing restless, Maria looks to see if Natasha is assigned a mission right now. Clicking through her interface she finds that neither Barton or Romanoff are currently assigned to a mission. This can mean exactly one thing: Sparring.

Maria walks briskly down to the gym, finding exactly what she had expected. Barton and Natasha fighting hand-to-hand, Natasha winning by the looks of it. She watches for a minute before entering, intrigued by the change in style Natasha’s chosen. Maria watches for a minute before opening the door to the gym.

“Romanoff. A word?” Maria says, voice echoing throughout the giant gym.

Natasha gets up from the mat slowly. Intentionally walking slowly towards Maria.

“You called?” Natasha quips, her voice full of sarcasm.

“You didn’t file a mission report.” Maria says, trying to remain professional through her own discomfort.

“Why so stiff Hill?” Natasha asks, taking a sip of water.

“Pardon?” Maria says back, trying to assert authority, but her voice sounding more inviting than anything.

“I didn’t file the mission report, because I wanted you down here.” Natasha says casually.

“What do you mean?” Maria asks as seriously as she can manage.

“How else am I supposed to ask a girl to dinner.” Natasha says with confidence.

“Am I supposed to believe that you didn’t file your mission report, a duty that’s a requirement for your job, in order to get me down here…. to ask me to dinner?” Maria says, panicking, but keeping her voice as still as possible.

“Yes.” Natasha says simply.

“And why would you want to take me to dinner?” Maria asks, wanting to make sure she knows what she’s getting into. 

“Have you never been asked on a date before Hill?” Natasha jokes.

Maria suddenly realizes that feeling in her stomach, well those, those are butterflies.

“Pick me up at eight and don’t be late.” Maria says, walking out of the gym.

She celebrates silently on her walk back to her office, trying to remain calm. She sits down in her office smiling to herself and shuffling through papers.

“Those damn mission reports.”


End file.
